That Text Was Not Meant for Josh!
Plot Paula and her husband Scott are discussing thier marriage problems with Father Brah. Paula had told Scott she was unhappy but now denies this is the case and just wants to move on. Father Brah tells her it's not good to repress anything as those feelings have a tendency to grow if not resolved. He suggests they have a dinner date together without the kids so they can try and reconnect. Meanwhile, Rebecca is getting ready for work at her apartment when Greg unexpectedly drops by. His girlfriend Heather asked him to pick up a computer hard drive Rebecca was lending her for a coding class. Things are awkward between them due to recent events. Rebecca heads to Cup of boba to grab a drink and review notes for a meeting she has at the law firm. As she's going over the case Josh surprises her much to her delight. At the meeting she texts Paula while the opposing counsel presents her case. She then discovers she sent the message, which detailed her love for Josh, to Josh himself. When Paula finds this out she calls an end to the meeting and explains the situation to everyone else at the conference table. As they are all good friends of Paula they volunteer to help including Judge Harry. Remembering that Josh mentioned he left his phone at home she decides to go to his place and delete the message. Paula tells her she can't go with her since she has a dinner date with her husband. With a police escort provided by Judge Harry Rebecca races to Josh and Valencia's apartment. She finds the hidden spare key and enters the apartment where she successfully deletes the text on Josh's phone. However she lingers too long and bumps into Josh as he is entering the apartment. Although flustered at first Rebecca manages to convince Josh she was there because her own place had been broken into. Recurring themes Songs *"Textmergency" *"You Stupid Bitch" Continuity *'Story': **Rebecca's backstory is recapped twice within the episode by Paula; the first time at the meeting at the law firm and the second time to her husband Scott. **Josh mentions attending camp with Rebecca in the previous episode "I'm Back at Camp with Josh!" **Scott Proctor mentions Paula some tine ago was dressed up fancy and told him she was unhappy with her marriage. Paula brings this up again later admitting she almost had an affair with a wealthy client of the law firm. Both are references to the previous episode "I'm So Happy That Josh Is So Happy!". *'People': **Scott Proctor returns (last seen in "My First Thanksgiving with Josh!". **Father Brah returns (last seen in "Josh and I Are Good People!"). *'Places': Rebecca's apartment, Whitefeather & Associates, Cup of boba, Josh and Valencia's apartment, the Proctor residence. *'Things': Rebecca's car Running jokes *'No-o-o-o-o': Rebecca says the word in a long drawn out manner after realizing she sent Josh a loaded text regarding her feelings for him. *'I left my wife for a prostitute': The judge admits he helped Rebecca in her Textmergency because he sympathized with her situation as he made a poor choice himself of leaving his wife for a prostitute. Pop culture references Meta references *Towards the end of the episode Scott and Paula Proctor are having a conversation about Rebecca which is actually the lyrics to the show's theme song. When they are done the title card appears. Gallery Promotional videos Category:Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Episodes